barneyfandomcom-20200216-history
Goldilocks and the Three Bears
Goldilocks and the Three Bears is a children's story/fairy tale story that first appeared in "Barney Goes to School". Synopsis (Once Upon a Time version) Once Upon a Time..there were three bears who lived in a little house in the woods. There was Papa Bear, Mama Bear, and a cute little Baby Bear (with a cute little blankey). One morning, they were all going to have porridge for breakfast. Baby Bear wanted waffles. But when they took a bite, they got a surprise.. It was too hot to eat! They then went out for a walk (over the mountain) so the porridge could cool by the time they got back. Now, in the very same woods at the very same time, there was a little girl named Goldilocks. She has seen the little house in the woods and wondered who lived inside. She knocked on the door but no one was inside. She asked if anyone would mind if she took a look inside. No answer. As she walked inside, she smelt something good. It was the porridge the bears left out to cool. She took a taste from Papa Bear's bowl. His bowl was too hot. She took a bite out of Mama Bear's bowl. Her bowl was too cold. Finally, she took a bite of Baby Bear's bowl, her bowl was just right! And she ate it all up. After eating the porridge, she decided to rest her feet. He tried sitting in Papa Bear's chair. His chair was too hard! She then sat in Mama's bear chair. Her chair was too soft! Finally, she sat down in Baby Bear's chair and her chair was just right! Suddenly! it broke! Oh well, she said. All that sitting made her sleepy. So she laid down on Papa's Bear bed, His bed was too hard! She then tried Mama Bear's bed. Her bed was much too soft! So she then tried Baby Bear's bed and her bed was just right! Goldilocks then fell fast asleep with Baby Bear's blankey. Soon, the three bears got home. They don't remember leaving their door open. They called out to see if anyone was in there, but no one answered. They noticed someone has been eating their porridge, sitting in their chair, and sleeping in their bed and she was still there! Baby Bear shouted that she has her blankey and soon Goldilocks woke up! She ran past the bears, down the stairs, past the chairs, and out the door. She kept running all the way home. And from that day, Goldilocks never went inside a house without permission and The Three Bears always locked their door. Synopsis (That Makes Me Mad!) Once Upon a Time, there were three happy bears. Papa Bear, Mama Bear, and Baby Bear. One day Mama Bear made some delicious porridge for breakfast, but there was one little problem. It was Hot, Hot Hot! Mama bear suggested that they take a walk and let it cool down a little. Baby Bear wanted to walk all the way over the mountain. So that's what they did. While they were gone, a little girl named Goldilocks discovered The Three Bears House. The door was wide open so she went right in and took a look around. When Goldilocks saw the three porridge bowls, her tummy started to rumble. Goldilocks knew she shouldn't but she was so hungry. She ate a big spoonful of Pap Bear's porridge. His porridge was too hot! Then she tried Mama Bear's bowl. Her bowl was too cold! But when she tried Baby Bear's bowl, his bowl was just right. Goldilocks ate Baby Bear's bowl until it was all gone. Now she needed to sit down/ She was really full. Goldilocks went into the next room where she found three chairs. First she tried Papa Bear's chair. His chair was too hard! She then sat in Mama Bear's chair and her chair was too soft. Finally, she sat in Baby Bear's chair and his chair was just right! Goldilocks bounced on Baby Bear's chair so hard..that she broke it into pieces! She tried to fix the chair, but she was too sleepy. Goldilocks went into the next room where she found three beds. She tried Papa Bear's bed. His bed was too hard! She tried Mama Bear's bed. Her bed was too bouncy! Then she tried Baby Bear's Bed and his bed was just right! Goldilocks fell fast asleep. But while she was dreaming, the three bears came back from the mountain to have a bite to eat and rest there tired feet. When The Three Bears came back from their walk, they went inside to have their breakfast. They noticed that some has been eating their porridge, sitting in their chair, and sleeping in their bed! That made them angry! Goldilocks was still there. When Papa Bear is angry, he knows he shouldn't hit, Mama Bear knows she shouldn't scream, and Baby Bear knows that he shouldn't say mean things. So they decided to exercise. After exercising, Baby Bear used his words to tell her how he feels. He told her that the things she did, weren't very nice. Goldilocks then said sorry and said that she didn't mean to make a mess. Goldilocks would help him repair the messes she made. Baby Bear and Goldilocks became good friends. Cast Once Upon a Time *Tosha - Narrator *Barney - Papa Bear *Stella the Storyteller - Mama Bear *Baby Bop - Baby Bear *Kristen - Goldilocks That Makes Me Mad! *Barney - Narrator *Sarah - Papa Bear *Whitney - Mama Bear / Goldilocks *Nick - Baby Bear ﻿ Children's Story Used In... #Barney Goes to School #Be a Friend #My Favorite Things #Love to Read, with Barney (Scene Taken from: My Favorite Things) #Once Upon a Time #That Makes Me Mad! #Best Fairy Tales (Scene Taken from: That Makes Me Mad!) #This Is How I Feel (Episode Featured: That Makes Me Mad!) Category:Fairy Tale Stories Category:Stories Category:Children Stories Category:1990